In response to government mandates, new lighting technologies, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs), are entering the market at a rapid pace. However, these bulbs have limitations that make them unattractive to some users. CFLs have dimming limitations, take a few minutes to warm-up, and have problems with their color output. Additionally, CFLs contain mercury, a toxic and regulated substance, which creates issues with disposal. LEDs are currently very expensive in comparison and the high cost has dissuaded many consumers from their purchase.